<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That was the Moment Ben knew: He fucked up by MavisMorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791267">That was the Moment Ben knew: He fucked up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar'>MavisMorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Sex, Crack, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Meme, short fic, that was the moment he knew: he fucked up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the Moment Ben knew: He fucked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Harry Hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That was the Moment Ben knew: He fucked up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben sat in his royal home office when the door almost got kicked off it's frame. Shocked he looked up from the paperwork he was doing until then.</p><p>There in the doorframe stood Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook in his usual clothes but with a desperate expression. „You won, ok?! I give up!"</p><p>Ben stared at him, confused. „What are you talking about?"</p><p>„What I'm talking about?! Ben, we talked about it okay; I like you, you like me but we don't date because you are the king and I am a dumbass. But I give up! I don't care what the press or your parents or my friends think!" He came closer, closing the door with his feet. Ben got up not really knowing why.</p><p>Harry now breathed the same air like the king of auredon and he liked it. Slowly he narrowed his head so he could easily whisper into Ben's ear. Gentle, he caressed his cheek with his hook, like he did back on the isle a few months ago.</p><p>„I want you. Right here on the table"</p><p>Ben's breath hitched.</p><p>„M-my parents are next door we can't " But the grin on the pirate's lips shut him up. „Didn't you listen to me Naughty-Boy?" He made a step forward and Ben made one back. A mistake he realised a few seconds later because now his desk was in the way.</p><p>„I don't care what they think about us"</p><p>„But I do!"</p><p>Harry leant forward almost touching Ben's lips with his.</p><p>„Well then you have to be quiet"</p><p>With that he dropped everything that was on the desk down on the floor. Ben looked shocked from his things on the floor to the beautiful blue eyes of the pirate.</p><p>„Harry! You can't just -"</p><p>„Uh I totally can!", he interrupted his lover placing his lips on the king's mouth while his hand and his hook were placed on Ben's hips, pulling him up on the desk.</p><p>Finally the blonde stopped protesting. He wrapped his legs around the back of the pirate pressing him closer with his feet. He felt Harry's grin and automatically he had to smile too. His one hand was in Ben's blonde hair, styling it how it could never be seen by the press.</p><p>He moaned when the king's tongue meet his, starting to dance with it.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Ben woke up.</p><p>He sat straight up in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked down on himself.</p><p>He had a boner.</p><p>Because of a certain, eyeliner wearing pirate.</p><p>And that was the moment Ben knew; he fucked up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>